With commercial use of the 4th generation mobile communication technology (4G), development of handheld mobile terminals more tends towards ultra-thinness, multi-function, large battery capacity, and the like, which imposes an increasingly higher requirement on antenna products of the mobile terminals.
In technical solutions of Long Term Evolution (LTE) antennas, one solution is that a planar inverted F antenna (PIFA) evolving from a microstrip antenna having one short-circuited end is used as a terminal antenna. To cover more frequency bands, in the prior art, generally a parasitic branch may be added, that is, a quantity of branches used to radiate high-frequency signals may be increased, or the length of a branch used to radiate a low-frequency signal may be increased, so as to cover a corresponding high frequency by using a higher order mode of a low frequency.
However, regardless of whether a parasitic branch is added or the length of a low-frequency branch is increased, the antenna has relatively poor performance when occupying relatively small terminal space.